


Eyes to the Sun

by MiniNephthys



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dojima has forgotten the last ten years.  Adachi is more than happy to go back.  Kink Bingo, for the square "mind control/amnesia."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes to the Sun

Later, Adachi found out that Dojima spent that morning in the station attempting to work, despite everyone's insistence that he needed to go home and rest. According to the testimony of the only police officer who would still talk to him these days, Dojima had demanded Adachi bring him some coffee without looking to see if his partner was around.

No response. The station grew eerily quiet as Dojima looked around. He's this late, he grumbled, I'll really let him have it when he shows up.

Dojima-san, he was discharged ten years ago, one officer dared to say. Just after where your memory ends.

Dojima looked surprised. Discharged? What, did he mess up one time too many?

...Yeah. Something like that.

Adachi's first experience with Dojima's ailment, aside from seeing him in the hospital list and overhearing medical jabber about 'retrograde amnesia', was having Dojima accost him on the street. "Adachi, what's this about you being discharged?"

Adachi stopped and stared. He'd been in jail for ten years, just got out a few months ago. Dojima hadn't said a word to him since he returned to normal life. He'd visited once or twice in the beginning, but it was obvious that their relationship had completely shattered. Now he was addressing him just as casually as before the incident.

"W-well, you know what happens. Sometimes you make a mistake and they can't keep you around." So they fire you or send you somewhere else. The speech was familiar, even ten years after people stopped believing it, and easy to fall into. "You okay to be out walking?"

Dojima scoffed. "Of course I'm fine. I just forgot a couple years, not how to walk." He tugged on Adachi's sleeve. "C'mon. I could really use a drink right now, and drinking's not worth it alone."

"But that's-" Just like old times. And why should anything have changed between them in ten years? He was the detective, he was his hapless partner. It was comfortable for both of them, a habit that was hard to break.

Why shouldn't he play along? Dojima would be happier. Adachi would be spared a lecture at minimum and a beating at most. "Whatever you say, Dojima-san."

The bartender was too new to remember Adachi from before and didn't raise an eyebrow when they walked in together. Dojima picked his old seat, mercifully still available, and Adachi slid in next to him. Dojima ordered his usual.

Just like old times, all right. Adachi started up the conversation while Dojima was still sober. "How's Nanako-chan doing?"

"She's fine. She's going to a friend's house after school today, so I don't have to be back for a while." Dojima took a swig of his drink. "What've you been up to for... is it really ten years?"

"Yeah, it's hard to believe, isn't it?" It felt more like a century, when you were stuck in jail. "I've been alright. I have a new house, it's pretty small but it'll do." He'd lost his old one when he went to prison. "We've both gotten grayer." Adachi ran his fingers through his hair, still in the same style. "It's the little things that remind you that things have changed, huh?"

"Yeah, you're right. A bit." Another swig. " _You_ may have gotten grayer, but I am in the prime of my life. As long as I don't look at a mirror." He chuckled.

As always, Dojima grew too drunk to walk. He headed home with an arm slung over Adachi's shoulders, taking slow, careful steps. It took ages to get to Dojima's house. The walk was strangely quiet, with the occasional groan from Dojima.

At the first available opportunity, he collapsed onto the couch, dragging Adachi down with him. Adachi adjusted himself so that he was sitting more comfortably, then opened his mouth to speak. Something about how Dojima was feeling, probably.

Dojima took that opportunity to pull him in closer and kiss him.

Adachi recoiled. "D-Dojima-san, you really can't. I'm-" The reason his daughter nearly died. The one who tried to murder his nephew. A person he truly and completely hated.

...Someone who hadn't gotten laid for ten years. Still an idiot for honestly liking him. He would despise him even more when his memories returned, but until then...

It didn't take much to get Dojima turned on - he obviously wasn't getting sex regularly either. Adachi kept kissing him as he worked, deep and almost tender. It had never really been love between them, but at times it could be called friendship, even from Dojima's end. If he was going to make Dojima hate him for abusing his trust, he was going to do it properly.

After Dojima shuddered into his hand, he reached to return the favor. This was definitely something he'd missed. Not enough to be the main reason he regretted doing what he did, but enough to be a contributing factor. Dojima's rough - had they gotten rougher over the years? - hands around him made him whimper, and it would have been embarrassing around anyone other than Dojima.

Dojima stroked long and hard until Adachi buried his face in his shoulder to muffle his moan and came. They found towels to clean their hands off on, and spent a few minutes lying in a comfortable silence.

Dojima was the one to break the silence. "Discharged, huh." He cleared his throat. "Even if you aren't... technically my partner... I just want you to know that you're always welcome here."

Adachi smiled fondly. "Run that by Nanako-chan and we'll see. I'd really like that, Dojima-san." He didn't know what she'd say, Dojima hadn't told him what her opinion of him was now. But if she said yes...

Well. Nothing wrong with taking advantage of this while it lasted. It was nice to have someone to come back to, even if what they knew about you was a lie.

Still smiling, he bid his farewells and headed to his own house, whistling.


End file.
